Playing With Fire, Flirting With Danger
by HPSG1
Summary: Full Summary inside


Summary: Ron and Harry are ignoring Hermione, her parents are abusing her, Ginny is off in her own world, Fred and George are well, themselves, but too wrapped up in their own world. She needs someone to help her get through the year of Head Girl. She will not find out who is Head Boy until the train ride aboard the Hogwarts Express. When she dose, dose anything change? Also, what other secrets are in store for her?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"DADDY! STOP IT!" Hermione Granger screamed at the top of her lungs as her father came forward with a frying pan in his hand. She ran forward and before he knew what happened, she had kicked him in groin. It was September 1, and she had exactly one hour until she had to board the Hogwarts Express to start her seventh year. She finished packing and went downstairs to find her mother. She was nowhere, so Hermione did what she knew what was best. She went outback and held out her wand, summoning the Knight Bus. It arrived with a bang, and she stepped aboard.  
  
"Where to miss?"  
  
"King's Cross Station, please."  
  
"Alright, that will be three sickles."  
  
"Here, and could you step on it?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
With that, the Knight Bus took off. Hermione went to the back and sat down on a bed. She pulled out a mirror, did her makeup, covering the bruises, changed her clothes and brushed her hair. She pulled on a black tank top that said, "I'm The Closest To Queen You Will Ever Have" and a pair of hip huggers. With that she looked out the window and waited until they arrived.  
  
"KING'S CROSS STATION!" the conductor yelled.  
  
They pulled up and Hermione got off. The conductor helped her get a trolley and load her trunk, and everything else.  
  
"Thank you sir." She said as she started to leave.  
  
"Your welcome. Have a good term."  
  
She smiled and started to Platform 9¾, once there, she went through the barrier and ran right in to a group of redheads and one person with black hair.  
  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE.Hermione?" asked a red-faced Ron.  
  
"Yeah it's me." She said, rolling her eyes. Ron looked her up and down. She had changed dramatically over the summer. Filling out in all the right places, her hair smooth and silkily, with small curls at the ends, her teeth straight and smaller. Her eyes were still the same chocolate brown they had always been, but they held more knowledge then ever before.  
  
"RON! Are you done gawking??" She asked getting upset.  
  
"Yeah, of course I'm done gawking at you, you mudblood." Ron sneered while Harry looked at Hermione with cold green eyes, not the warm green eyes he had had during the first six years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Good." She said getting even more upset. She turned and went on the train, found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"Would it be okay if I sat in here with you, Mudblood?" someone sneered.  
  
"Go away Ron, I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Ron? Do I look like Weasley?" the voice came back as a slight surprise.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. A boy with white blond hair and cold blue-gray eyes. He had filled out over the summer as well. All his muscles showing, and his shoulders broader then ever before.  
  
"No, I guess not, but you do sound like him. At least you did when you called a Mudblood. Oh and yes Draco I would love for you to sit here with me. It will make the ride to Hogwarts that much more fun!" Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"What is the deal with you Granger? Where is the Golden Trio?"  
  
"It is the Golden Double now, okay? I don't want to talk about it." She hissed  
  
"Well McGonagall wanted me to get you for the Prefect/Head meeting in the front car." Malfoy said.  
  
"You're a Prefect again?"  
  
"No, I'm Head Boy."  
  
"Oh, congratulations."  
  
"Lets go Granger."  
  
"Fine Malfoy."  
  
They went in to the front compartment and saw Professor McGonagall, along with the four prefects.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Now we can start. First of all to all of you, this is our Head Girl and Boy this year. With these two being the Heads this year, Slytherin and Gryffindor will be working VERY closely. Now, this year there will be four balls, you six need to chose what time of year the balls are, two will be for first thru seventh years, the other two will be for fourth and above. Now for the passwords to the four houses, along with the Prefect Common room. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore will tell you your password when he shows you to your common room. The passwords are as follows: Gryffindor is hippogriff, Slytherin is dungeon (A/N-if anyone has a better password please let me know) Hufflepuff is fairy dust, and Ravenclaw is all eyes, now the Prefect's common room is combination. Now I must leave. All of you stay up here and discuss what balls you want to do." With that she apprated.  
  
The six students looked at each other and sat down.  
  
"So what kind of balls do we want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, what about a Welcoming Ball, Christmas, Spring and a Farewell Ball?" asked Terry Boot.  
  
"That sounds fine. Is everyone in agreement?" she asked.  
  
She looked around the compartment as everyone nodded.  
  
"What about partners?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.  
  
"I don't know. Lets ask Professor Dumbledore when we have our meeting with him this evening." Hermione suggested.  
  
A wave of mummers of OK's filled the compartment. Hermione stood up and started to walk out of the compartment as the Prefects starting talking among themselves. Draco noticed the movement next to him and looked up in time to see Hermione walk out. He stood up and followed her to the back of the train, where he had found her before.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she hissed.  
  
"I want to know something." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets go to in and then we can shut the door and talk."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They walked in and Draco pulled the door shut as Hermione sat down.  
  
"Ok, what do you want?"  
  
"What happened to you this summer? I mean, with you and The-boy-who-lived- to-make-my-life-a-living-hell and his trusty pet? I saw him yell at you, and then you walked off."  
  
"To tell you the truth Malfoy, I HAVE NOT FUCKING CLUE WHAT HAPPENED! I ran into Ron when I went through the barrier and he yelled at me. Then he started to gawk, I asked him if he was done and then he said 'Yeah, of course I'm done gawking at you, you mudblood' He's never done that, and so I walked off. I suppose he is finally letting his pureblood do what is supposed to do, shun Muggles. The thing I don't get is Harry looked at me with the same look you give me, cold and unforgiving. But if memory serves me right his mother was a 'Mudblood'"  
  
All of the sudden the compartment door burst open. Hermione looked up and saw a very angry Harry and Ron.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MOTHER A MUDBLOOD YOU FUCKING MUDBLOOD!" Harry screamed.  
  
Draco looked surprised and was about to say something when Hermione spoke up.  
  
"My dear Harry, watch the mouth. And am I not telling the truth? She was not born in to the magic world by magic parents was she? I would never insult Lily. I was just stating that she was Muggle born, as am.."she started to say when Harry slapped her with such a force that she fell to the side.  
  
"MR. POTTER! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I SEEN A GRYFFINDOR, SOME ONE FROM MY OWN HOUSE TREAT ANOTHER OF THE HOUSE LIKE THAT! AND I WOULD NEVER HAVE EXPECTED IT FROM YOU!" Professor McGonagall said, looking horrified.  
  
"Professor, she called my mother a Mudblood." Harry said, looking totally innocent.  
  
"You prick. I was stating that she was MUGGLE BORN, as AM I. You and Ron both have called me Mudblood. And to think, you were my friends." Hermione spat, venom dripping from every word.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, is this true?"  
  
"Of course not Professor, Hermione is our friend. Harry was just showing her something that happened to him over the summer at his aunt and uncles house." Ron said.  
  
"Actually, Professor, they did call her a Mudblood. She was just stating to me that Lily Potter was a Muggle born witch." Draco piped up.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you are not telling the truth, I will take 50 points from Slytherin. Now, I want to know the truth. So far I have two saying they never called Miss Granger a Mudblood, and two saying that they did. Now Mr. Potter, I don't care why you slapped Miss Granger. You did it and now the house must suffer. 50 points from Gryffindor, each."  
  
"WHAT!? School has not even started. CAN YOU DO THAT?" Ron yelled.  
  
"I can, and I did. Now do you want to lose more points? If you do not I would suggest that you apologize to Miss Granger and respect her as you would any other Head Girl. When you are through, you will be sitting in compartment #3. You will stay there until this train has come to a complete stop in Hogsmeade. Do I make myself clear? I want Mr. Weasley in compartment #4. The same rules apply to you as well. Now MOVE IT!" Professor McGonagall said, looking as stern as ever.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to slap you." Harry said, looking remorseful.  
  
"Yeah, me too 'Mione." Ron added getting red.  
  
"Professor do I need to accept?" Hermione said, looking at the Head of the Gryffindor House.  
  
"Of course not Miss Granger."  
  
"Sorry boys, I can not forgive you this time. I have forgiven you enough to last a life time." She said as Harry and Ron's faces fell.  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, when the feast is over, please meet me in my classroom so we can discuss your detention. Now, please move up to compartments 3 and 4. Miss Granger, I will come back shortly, there is something we need to discuss." Professor McGonagall said while escorting the two boys to the front of the train.  
  
"I wonder what she needs to discuss with me." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know. Probably why Potter and Wesley were threatening you." Draco said.  
  
Not five minuets later, Professor McGonagall reappeared with the two people that Hermione dreaded the most, Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Thank you Minerva. We can take it from here." Snape said, nodding to her.  
  
"Very well Severus, Mr. Malfoy, I leave you here." She said as she Apparated.  
  
Hermione watched as the two men that she hated with a passion enter the compartment in which she and Draco sat.  
  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"I came with Severus. He has some news for Miss Granger here and I felt I should be present."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Professor, could someone please tell me what is going on? We have about ten minuets before we reach Hogwarts, and I still need to change into my school robes." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady, though her nerves were on edge.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, I must inform you that you are adopted by the Grangers."  
  
"Excuse me? I was adopted? How could that be? I look like both my parents. My father has unruly brown hair and my mother has the chocolate brown eyes that I have."  
  
"No, your real hair color is black, and your eye color is sliver. You are Jezebel Elizabeth Riddle. Your father is Tom Riddle. You are the heir of Salazar Slytherin. You are the next in line of Dark Rulers. You are also my niece. Since Lord Voldemort was defeated, there are no more Death Eaters, but there is the powerful Riddle Realm. It is the most powerful family name. Yes, Tom Riddle was a half blood, but because he was the most powerful wizard to go through Hogwarts, you have the power in your blood. One day, you could have more power then Professor Dumbledore." Professor Snape explained while the Malfoy's sat side by side, with a look of horror on Draco's face.  
  
"So, you are saying that I am pureblooded, and my name is not Hermione Anne Granger, but Jezebel Elizabeth Riddle, and I inherit the Riddle Fortune?"  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I am also saying that you are my niece."  
  
"Your niece? How could that be?"  
  
"Well, my sister was Tom Riddle's wife. She was killed by Aurors. So you were sent to a Muggle Orphanage. The Grangers were never told that you were a pureblooded witch. They are squibs. They know all about Lord Voldemort, they would have gotten to afraid to take you if they had known."  
  
"So why now? Why in my seventh year, and not my first?"  
  
"We needed to know for sure you were who you were. Also your father left a will, stating that if we knew for sure, and he had not been killed, you would find out in your sixth year. We needed more time and then he was killed. So now we tell you that you are now Jezebel Riddle."  
  
"So, Professor, why was I sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin?"  
  
"Your father didn't want anyone to know that you were alive until his death. The hat was bewitched to believe you were Muggle Born."  
  
"So, for six years, I have been in Gryffindor, believing that I was Muggle born, being called a Mudblood glances at Draco when in fact I have been as Pure as the Malfoy's? With more power then them?"  
  
"Yes. But it is your choice now if you want to be resorted. Professor Dumbledore said that if you want to be resorted, then you can be, right after the first years."  
  
"Well, since I am the Heir of Slytherin, I wish to be resorted."  
  
"Very well, Lucius and I will leave and make the arrangements. Good day, Jezebel." Snape said, getting up and then bowing his head slightly to her.  
  
"Good day, Lady Riddle." Lucius said, bowing all the way down. With that, both men Apparated.  
  
Hermione got up and left the compartment to go change. She stepped out in the hall and ran right into Pansy Parkinson. Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Watch it Mudblood." Pansy sneered.  
  
"PANSY! DO NOT CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"Have you taken a fancy to her Drakie?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. How would your parents like to know that you just insulted the Dark Lord's daughter? I'm sure they would understand if she killed you. You know how powerful he was." Draco said.  
  
"You mean that this girl is his daughter??!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe we have met. I am Jezebel Riddle, formally Hermione Granger." Hermione said, while giving the smile only a Riddle could.  
  
"P..Pansy Park..inson, Lady Riddle." Pansy said, dropping to her knees.  
  
"Just leave. I have stuff to do."  
  
"Yes My Lady."  
  
Hermione changed and then went back to the compartment. Five minuets later, the train stopped. Hermione and Draco stepped off and saw Hagrid. Hermione smiled and went with Draco to the carriages. They got in the one that was for the Heads/Prefects and headed up to Hogwarts.  
  
'Great, a perfect start to a new year. A new name, a new identity and maybe a new house.' Hermione thought, smiling. 


End file.
